


A Title To Match

by stubsel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender RK900, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Wedding Planning, reed900, rk900 is called chester, soft reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel
Summary: With their Wedding drawing closer, Chester can't help but worry about all the gendered terms revolving around the Ceremony. Gavin is there to help, because these two actually communicate like adults should.





	A Title To Match

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of [Activation Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577936/) in which i've forgotten to mention the new cat's name. don't worry, it's fixed here. can be read as a standalone, which is why this is a separate fic.
> 
> please also check out [this fic by my bestest bro.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588718)
> 
> once again their relationship is heavily influenced by [my enabler](https://ncnorocit.tumblr.com/)

Their wedding inches closer and closer on the calendar and slowly but surely, Chester is.. He isn’t growing cold feet, but he’s getting nervous. Chester has read about weddings. The amount of people isn’t what throws him off, though it might bother Gavin, they haven’t exactly talked about that yet.

What bothers Chester the most, at least at the moment, is the fact he’ll be addressed as groom.

He worries, thoughts constantly drifting back to the same thing over and over. Him, standing at the altar, exchanging vows, being called groom. He doesn’t usually mind being seen as a man, even though he lacks the biological parts, he knows he was sculpted to resemble a male human. He also doesn’t usually mind being addressed as such, using male pronouns. Though he also feels a rush of happiness when someone addresses him more neutrally. It’s all rather confusing and definitely one of the parts he does certainly not enjoy about deviancy.

He doesn’t mind too much though. He knows that he doesn’t have a gender, he’s an android, a machine. Sentient and with emotions, yes, but a machine nonetheless. Deviancy didn’t magically turn him into a human. Of course Gavin knows too, respects his wishes, reassures him when needed.

They both reassure eachother. Chester telling Gavin that he is the most handsome, toughest man he has ever had the pleasure of meeting and Gavin telling Chester that he’s beautiful as long as he’s comfortable in his skin. It’s a tough path they’re willing to go together.

Officially.

At the thought of officially having a surname, an actual name, Chester’s face heats up and he wants to bury it in the soft pillows on their sofa. However, those are currently occupied by Fleck and Pitch. Pitch being the newest addition to their family.

With a sigh Chester extends a hand to ruffle Pitch behind the ears, the cat immediately picking up on his distress and casually walking over to rub against his side. One of the perks being an android with an android cat is the connection they can build. Something he’d never be able to experience with a biological cat. Which doesn’t make him love the others any less of course.

He sighs again, falling back against the soft cushions and closes his eyes.

 

Gavin enters their apartment quietly, but not quiet enough. Of course the cats notice and Titty makes a dash for the entrance, trying to escape the cozy home. He picks up the feline before closing the door with his foot and setting the cat back down again. When he spots Chester on the sofa with his eyes closed he wishes he would’ve closed the door more quietly. The android seems to be asleep, chest rising and falling slowly with every artificial breath he takes. Honestly, he could look at him for hours and never grow tired of the view.

What makes him reconsider though, is the slowly swirling yellow light on his fiance’s temple. The LED has given away his emotional state countless times before but Chester still refuses to take it out. He is proud of what he is and not ashamed to be less humane.

The human walks closer and puts a gentle hand to rest on the other’s head, playing with the soft hair for a minute before he sighs and sits down next to his soon to be husband, frowning at the still yellow light. Pitch is still curled up in the android’s lap, head tucked under his head, snoring quietly. It’s a through and through relaxing view. If it wasn’t for that single light. So he gently nudges his fiance, waking him from stasis. Chester however, doesn’t enjoy being woken from stasis because it usually meant something is wrong. In a matter of seconds he is wide awake, startling the sleeping cat off his lap with an offended meow. Gavin reaches out to him, puts a hand on his arm and brings him back to reality.

“It’s okay, nothing’s wrong.”

Chester takes a few deep breaths before he turns to Gavin with a scowl. “Then why’d you wake me?” He pouts and stretches, a ridiculously human gesture he has no need for but does anyway. Sometimes it makes Gavin forget that Chester isn’t a human.

In this moment though, he could never forget. His eyes are still trained on the swirling LED, which hasn’t changed colour yet. “You’re overthinking something”, Gavin finally says and points to the yellow light on Chester’s temple. “You’re glowing like a disco ball. What’s wrong? Spill it.”

Out of habit, Chester’s hand draws up to cover the traitorous light but he knows it won’t change anything. Sure, he can say nothing is wrong, but they’re getting married in less than two months and he doesn’t feel like hiding from his fiance.

Soon they’ll share the rest of their lives. The thought makes Chester giddy and anxious at the same time.

“I’ve been thinking about our wedding. About our vows, about the ceremony, about the suits.” Three months was in no way enough time to plan a big celebration but they didn’t invite many people anyway. So, that leaves enough time to worry about the finer details.

He doesn't exactly mind being seen as a groom, yet it puts him off just slightly. Like wearing a tailored suit that wasn't made for him. It fits, but it’s not for him.

Gavin realizes soon enough that Chester is seriously bothered by something, the usual grin making room for an expression of concern. “Is it too soon? We can take more time.”

“It’s not that”, Chester interrupts. And it really isn’t. Chester wouldn’t even mind being married already. He knows he wants to spend the rest of his existence with this one human. No one else could ever compare to Gavin’s compassion, his energy, the fire in his eyes when he follows his passion.

“You know that I don’t mind being seen as a man, you know that’s not who I am though.” A look of realization wipes away the frown on Gavin’s face, understanding dawning on him.

“Weddings are a rather gendered ceremony. I see.” Gavin feels bad for not thinking of this sooner, for not asking sooner.

Instead of saying anything though, Gavin shifts slightly to pick up the tablet from the coffee table, his expression showing nothing but dedication.

“What are you doing?”

“Fixing this.”

Chester grins, laughs even. “What exactly are you fixing?”

Without looking up, Gavin pats Chester’s face in search of something before he gently taps the LED. “That right there. That needs fixing.”

Once again his hand reaches up to cover the small piece of technology, a frown returning to his face. Did Gavin want to get rid of it? No, they’ve had this talk many times before. Then what is he--?

Before he can think too much about it though, Gavin puts down the tablet with a victory shout. Expectantly he turns back around to Chester, who can only regard him with wonder and confusion.

“Broom.”

“What?”

Gavin grins and relishes in the moment, in the confusion he effortlessly sparks in the android. “Bride and Groom, together, Broom.”

“I don’t think--”

“Gride, then.”

Chester can’t stifle the laugh that escapes him. Gavin looks so proud of himself, how can he not love him. It’s impossible, really. When Chester doesn’t react though, he straightens and puts on the kindest, most gentle smile, only reserved for moments like these, when it’s just the two of them.

“Or, you know, we call you my spouse.”

Tears well in Chester’s eyes and he hurries to wipe them away, the LED switching rapidly between yellow and blue. He laughs, a light sound that echoes through their shared apartment, startling Pitch and Titty. One moment he’s contemplating the whole ordeal and the next he’s throwing his arms around his fiance, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, anywhere else he can reach.

“You are a ridiculous man.”

“Well, of course, I’ve worked long and hard on this reputation.” Of course the statement means so much more than just being ridiculous. How could Chester ever doubt that Gavin would help him through this, when he’s gone through something similar in his youth.

“I love you. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Neither can I.”

Later in the evening they’re sitting together, huddled under a blanket, surrounded by their five cats and scrolling through different shops, looking for matching suits. Gavin wants to wear classic white, with a red shirt underneath, a rather easy find. Chester proves to be a little more difficult, feels like a suit in itself puts him back into the role of a groom, but eventually they find something. 

Matching Gavin, Chester chooses to wear a rather tight sitting dress suit, in white of course, but instead of a regular male’s shirt he’ll wear something more resembling of a blouse, with intricate lace. From a distance no one will notice the difference, but him and Gavin know. That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another series on the side but I want to continue this. If you want that too, please leave me requests!
> 
>  
> 
> [@schattenlurch](https://www.schattenlurch.tumblr.com)  
> [@stubsel](https://www.stubsel.tumblr.com)


End file.
